The Jeremy Team Movie
The Jeremy Team Movie is a 2004 American traditional animated adventure comedy film based on Cartoon Network television series The Jeremy Team. The film was directed and produced by series creator Jeremy Carpenter at JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures. It shows how The Jeremy Team had to get to Amelia's team, The Amelia Team and they will kill The Jeremy Team. So, The Jeremy Team were going on a long adventure. It was the second Cartoon Network film that was released in theaters after The Powerpuff Girls Movie. Previous attempts by Warner Bros. Pictures to create the film version of The Jeremy Team ''were failed due to the lack of a script of appropriate length and production crew members, and mostly budget cuts. For more than a year, Jeremy Carpenter had been approached by Warner Bros. to create a film based on the show, but he refused. Eventually, the film was announced at a JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures press release in Late 2001 by Jeremy Carpenter. They conceived numerous plot ideas, with Jeremy's being the one developed into a film. In April 2002, Jeremy Carpenter announced he was working on the script, it was re-written over a hundred times, and this creativity continued after animation had begun in August 2002. The Jeremy Team Movie was initially set to be released as a 74-minute direct-to-video film, but was instead released theatrically on June 11, 2004 by Warner Bros. Pictures, and recieved mixed reviews from critics. The film fell short of Warner Brother's financial expectations earning over $89 Million worldwide on its $60 Million budget making it a box office bomb. The film was meant to be the series finale. As no further episodes were made to continue from where it left off. Plot The film opens with The Jeremy Team seeing ''The Jeremy Team Movie ''in a movie theater. In the movie proper, Sonic was at the woods to find Dr. Eggman. Then, he spots the him, but Sonic heard a voice. It was Jeremy's Splat. He tells Sonic what's he dreaming about. Jeremy comes here to say that it's time to pick up OJ from Hotel OJ. The Jeremy Team (minus OJ) went in the Jeremy Car to pick up OJ. OJ, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Pickle, and Bomb see the Jeremy. OJ gets in the Jeremy Car and drove away. Jeremy asks OJ how's his day going. He said that he has doing fine. Jeremy tells The Jeremy Team who wants ice cream. Then they spot on Fawn, Fan, and Book at Fawn's front lawn. The Jeremy Team tells them want to go for a ride. Fawn, Fan, and Book gets in the Jeremy Car to go for a ride. Behind the other side of the red car, it's Amelia. Amelia was an evil villain which inside her body was a T-1000 creature inside. Book heard about Amelia's evil team, The Amelia Team, having a plan to destroy The Jeremy Team. They stopped the Jeremy Car and they said "what". Book said again that The Amelia Team are planning to destroy them. The Jeremy Team gasped. Koopa Blob said that he don't want to die, he wants to live. Fan had a friend named Test Tube, who likes to use her Tele-O-Manic. It teleports everywhere. The Jeremy Team wants to visit Test Tube's lab. When The Jeremy Team, Fawn, Fan, and Book got to Test Tube's lair, they want to use the Tele-O-Manic. Test Tube test it with a apple and teleports to Bella's house. The Jeremy Team said can they try it along with Fawn, Fan, and Book. Test Tube said yes they can. The Jeremy Team went in the Tele-O-Manic to teleport anywhere. When they got in it, they teleported to their house. They said it worked. 78M gives Flain a high five. Jeremy tells that they would head off for Amelia's Evil Lair in the Jeremy Car. Meanwhile in Amelia's Evil Lair, Amelia and her team, AntiGirls24, Santed Sailor, Chrisandzane, Memy9909, Ice Cream (Battle for Gold), Homework, Johnny Test, Warren Cook, and Sack99Swell, are shooting at a Jeremy picture. Amelia enacts a plot to destroy The Jeremy Team and Jeremyville and rule the world. She changes to Amelia T-1000 disguised as the dark person, and she laughed evil, with supreme ultimate evil powers. That night, The Jeremy Team takes a break and Fan put his headphones on and listens to music, but The Jeremy Team can't sleep because of the music. They take away Fan's headphones to go to sleep. The next day in Jeremyville, The Amelia Team attacking everyone in town and tries to attack The Jeremy Team House, but Vulk, Leafy, Bella, Dr. Beanson, Paper, Salt, Pepper, Pickle, and Bomb stall them long enough. Unfortunately, Salt and Pepper accidentally blurted out that The Jeremy Team has gone off, and Amelia sends off The Amelia Team to destroy Jeremyville. That night, The Jeremy Team finally got to Amelia's Evil Lair, but no one's there. Then, Jeremy got a phone call. It was Test Tube, who created the Tele-O-Manic. She told Jeremy that Jeremyville is now in ruins. The Jeremy Team had to save Jeremyville to make things back to normal. Back in Jeremyville, Amelia morphed herself into a green dragon with her pencil and eraser claws. She renames the city from "Jeremyville" to "Ameliatopia". The Jeremy Team has an epiphany and believes they must save the town in order to save themselves. When they got to Jeremyville, Amelia T-1000 disguised back to normal Amelia, and then he said get them to The Amelia Team. Then Jeremy told the Jeremy Team to destroy Amelia and the Amelia Team. The Jeremy Team fights The Amelia Team for a battle. Stickguy is given an energy drink, which brings him to move faster than the speed of light just like Sonic, grab Amelia's head mask, which is now Amelia T-1000. Stickguy, Luigi, and Ruby was running faster, away from Amelia T-1000, when she chases Stickguy, Luigi, and Ruby, in which he found the Tele-O-Manic. Jeremy punches Amelia T-1000 in the face. After the fight, The Jeremy Team puts The Amelia Team inside the Tele-O-Manic to teleport to the lava. The Amelia Team fell down into the lava and get burned, especially Amelia T-1000, when the lava gets rid of all disguises, Amelia T-1000 creates, and then she got burned up and melted to death (The Amelia T-1000 melting sequence was similar to the T-1000 death melting scene from ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day). Back at Ameliatopia, Fawn wishes for everything to go back to normal. All deceased characters are brought back to life due to the wish and it's act. Jeremy wished that The Amelia Team were dead, the wish granted as The Amelia Team were killed by a big rig truck. 2 days later, everything was back to normal, with Amelia and her team gone, the war has ended, and everyone at Jeremyville become friends again. And so, Fawn, Fan, and Book waved goodbye at The Jeremy Team. And so, Jeremy, Larry, Bella, The Jeremy Team, and Jeremyville had lived happily ever after. The end title cards begin with the song "Physical" from Olivia Newton playing during the end title cards. In the mid-credits scene, before the scrolling credits begin, back at the lava, Amelia T-1000 was now changed into Chila Dire, and his claw rises from the lava, and growled, then laughed evilly. The scrolling credits began with 2 songs such as The Jeremy Team ''theme song and "With You All the Way" by Shane Sutton playing during the credits. In the post-credits scene, The Jeremy Team stating their opinions about this movie, they go home, and Ruby says what sequel will come out, until Bubble come here and say where is everybody. Cast * Jeremy Carpenter as himself / Stickguy / Jeremy's Splat / Homework / Koopa Blob / Additional Voices (voice) * Tom Kenny as Larry / GloriousDUDE / Flain / Additional Voices (voice) * Bella J. as Bella / Stella / Additional Voices (voice) * Adam Katz as 3M / Additional Voices (voice) * Taylor Grodin as OJ / Additional Voices (voice) * Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Jason Sudeikis as Red (voice) * Charles Martinet as Luigi (voice) * Brian Koch as Fan (voice) * Michael Huang as Ruby / Gelatin / Book / Leafy (voice) * Cathy Cavadini as Fawn (voice) * Spencer Klein as Jay (voice) Production Development ''The Jeremy Team Movie ''was a long-planned production, since Cartoon Network had been approaching series creator Jeremy Carpenter to do a film on the show but he refused for more than a year. Before that, 20th Century Fox wanted to make a film adaption of ''The Jeremy Team ''television show and video games, but Warner Bros. Pictures took over Fox's duties. And of course, after Warner Bros. had took over duties from Fox, developmental stages began for the film midway through the series' first season production in November 2001. The production staff had considered a film adaptation of ''The Jeremy Team ''since early in the series. Jeremy felt a feature length film would allow them to increase the show's scale and animate sequences too complex for a TV series. ''The Jeremy Team Movie ''was announced in 2002 headed by Jeremy Carpenter and Steve G. In May 2002, Jeremy Carpenter announced he was working on the script, and the film was planned to be released in May 21, 2004, but it was changed to June 11, 2004 to avoid competition with Shrek 2. Animation While animation production for the film began in December 2002, the film was animated abroad at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea and Los Angeles. Jeremy rejected making either a live-action or a CGI film, calling the film's animation "deliberately imperfect" and "a tribute to the art of hand-drawn animation". The hand-drawn animation was made by Rough Draft Studios in both Los Angeles, California and Seoul, South Korea, and was outsourced to Saerom Animation and Hanho Heung-Up Co. Ltd both in South Korea, Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, and TMS Entertainment in Japan. The animators of Rough Draft thanked Jeremy for making a 2D animated version of the film adaption. CGI animation for props and sets were animated by the Sony Pictures Imageworks animation department, and Amelia T-1000 was animated in CGI (outlined in 2D) by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. and Rough Draft Studios. The use of CGI was also supervised, directed, and animated by C. Elbourn, using Softimage for CGI animation and visual effects. Casting ''Coming soon! Music Main article(s): The Jeremy Team Movie: The Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Jeremy Carpenter announced in March 2003 that Jon Powell has been composing the film's score. Music production began in 2003 and ended in 2004. Release The Jeremy Team Movie was originally going to be released on May 21, 2004 in the United States, but on July 2003, the movie's release date was changed to June 11, 2004 to avoid competition with Shrek 2. Trailer The teaser trailer for the film was released on June 13, 2003, and was attached to Rugrats Go Wild and Blob: The Sequel. The first theatrical Trailer for the film was released on September 17, 2003, the second trailer was released on November 14, 2003, and was attached to Looney Tunes: Back in Action and the last theatrical trailer on March 20, 2004, and was attached to Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Attached short film Attached to The Jeremy Team Movie is the 2004 short, Wacky Races, animated at Warner Bros. Animation. it based on the 1968 Hanna-Barbera cartoon series of the same name. Home media The Jeremy Team Movie was released on DVD and VHS on November 13, 2004, with short films called Jeremy Has Done It ''and ''Wacky Races, and a feature showing the making of the film, as well as trailers for Warner Bros. Pictures films and Cartoon Network. Its first Blu-ray release was on June 19, 2014, and includes a sneak peak of The Jeremy Team Movie 2. This release was later available individually on March 7, 2015. On November 16, 2016, a 2-disc "The Jeremy Team Movie 1-2" set was released, featuring The Jeremy Team Movie and The Jeremy Team Movie 2. Reception Box office The Jeremy Team Movie ''earned $72,472,352 on its opening day in the United States making it at No. 2 behind ''Spider-Man 2 ''with $11 million. It grossed a combined total of $57,137,842 in its opening weekend on 3,500 screens at 2,536 theaters, averaging about $5,793 per venue or an average of $9,479 per screen, and reaching the No. 2 spot behind ''Spider-Man 2 ''of the box office for that weekend. The opening weekend would end up making up 64.28% of the film's final gross. The film closed on October 19, 2002, having been unsuccessful at outgrossing its competitors, ''Shrek 2 ''from DreamWorks ($919,838,758), and ''The Incredibles ''from Disney/Pixar ($633,019,734)). It still made a huge profit for both distributor Warner Bros. and producer JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures and Cartoon Network Studios, having earned $72,472,352 in the United States and $646,380,148 worldwide, while being produced on a modest $63 million budget. Critical reception ''The Jeremy Team ''received mostly mixed reviews from media critics and fans. Rotten Tomatoes gave this film a rating of 53%. The site's consensus considers the film to be "truly, funny, outrageous, big hit for all ages" Roger Ebert of the "Chicago Sun Times", gave the film 3 out of 4 stars, saying "''The Jeremy Team Movie ''is the best, funny, cool animated feature". Metacritic reports an aggregate score of 59 out of 100 based on 74 reviews, indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Video game ''Main article(s): The Jeremy Team Game A video game based on the film was released for PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Greeny Arcade in 2004. Sequels A sequel, The Jeremy Team Movie 2 was released on August 8, 2014. The film deals with the plot of how The Jeremy Team are going back to Yoyle City to finish what they started. Category:Old pages